weird_and_wonderful_spacefandomcom-20200215-history
Mercury
Mercury is the first and closest planet from the Sun . He is also the smallest planet and had very heavy bombardments . Despite being classed as a planet , Titan and Ganymede are larger than him . Bio Mercury is a prankster most of the time . He likes to take naps . He has a pet parrot and makes jokes with her. He also hides behind the Sun sometimes to make small unnecessary comments just to make others laugh. Coverage In Pluto and Xena , Pluto complains to the other planets that he's a dwarf planet to which Mercury replies that he's too small . Pluto knows he's small too but Mercury at least follows the last rule which infuriates Pluto . In Obviously the microwave , Mercury texts Jupiter that he lost his phone and wants Jupiter to help him find it . Jupiter wasn't standing for Mercury's joke and asked him how he's texting him . Mercury sarcastically tells Jupiter that he's using the microwave which Jupiter falls for . In Why are you at the Dollar Store? , Mercury is at Spacemart and Uranus asks how his time has been . He says it's same per usual but he saw some unusual sightings . He says he saw a watermelon that cost a dollar . Uranus thinks they're doing 10% off but Mercury knows he's wrong since if they were changing the price , the label would be red but it's not , it's yellow . Mercury also mentions that they're selling violins for a dollar . Mercury sends Uranus a picture of the violin and is confused . Uranus asks Mercury if there's anything else for a dollar but Mercury says that everything is for a dollar . Uranus immediately thought Mercury was in the incorrect area and asked Mercury if he's in the right store which Mercury states that he is . Because if everything's for a dollar , he must be at ASDA . Mercury tells him that he's at the Dollar Tree Store and Uranus asks why he's not at Spacemart and Mercury says that everything is cheaper . Uranus tells him it's a bad idea to buy stuff there since they don't know what the owners have been touching to set the price to one dollar , if he bought the violin , it'd probably shatter . Mercury ignored Uranus .Mercury felt slight stomach issues and apologised to Uranus for doubting him . Uranus accepts Mercury's apology and says that stuff like that happens to the best of them . Mercury agrees with him . After Mars finishes using Earth's telescope in All seeing future , Mercury asks Earth if he could use it to which Earth agrees which Mars wishes him good luck . After seeing some random things in the space sky , Mercury thinks he can find more interesting things in the next Mercurian day . Appearances 1Mercury.png | Debut 2Mercury.png | BFDI style 3Mercury.png | Cartoon style 4Mercury.png | Change of personality and face 5Mercury.png | Smoother and outlined 6Mercury.png | More detailed Mercs.png | More realistic and detailed Mercury's pose 2019 Feb wm.png | Even more realistic 19519 Mercury Posewm.png | More craters and lines 081119 Mercury pfp.png | Extra realistic Mercury's debut was him from real life with a poorly designed face . His 2nd debut was just him with BFDI assets but his arms are grey . Mercury's 3rd appearance was updated to look cartoony and real life at the same time but ended up looking too realistic .Also his arms are black . His 4th appearance was more of a personality change than an appearance change . His 5th appearance was him with a smoother surface and an outline . His craters are covered in 1 colour and pasted into the bland body . His 6th debut is more darker looking with more cartoony detail . He also has a shadow on the right . The only details are the craters . His 7th debut was the same colour as grey but his craters are darker and the white "spread" were added along with 2 star like shaped craters . His 8th and 9th debut was him even more realistic still in a cartoony look , no doubt the most realistic-cartoony look. His 10th debut is extra realistic. Basis bold = character Mercury is based of the real life planet Mercury . Mercury has obvious details shown : craters and lines however Mercury's details are somewhat merged and slightly less obvious details. Category:Mercury Category:Male Category:Planet Category:Terrestrial Category:Characters Category:Parrot